donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slipknot Darkrai/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kongo Jungle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 11:15, July 9, 2010 Wait Stop, stop, all this reverting is confusing me. Let me figure this out, please <_> --HavocReaper'48 14:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh... ok, let me explain: here at the Donkey Kong Wikia we have level summaries in the world article itself. Kremkroc Industries, Inc. already has a summary for Poison Pond. Each indivdual level does not merit an article. --HavocReaper'48 14:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Warning Your recent edit wars are considered vandalism, and please stop reverting Dixie. You're in risk of ban. --HavocReaper'48 14:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi If you want to advertise your wiki, make sure you ask a sysop, but i think its okay. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 20:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It;s okay and sure ill join, and advertise on MarioWiki [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 21:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Um Frankly seeing how you handled your conflicts with Dixie when you were still new doesn't make me wanna promote you just yet. Seeing the way you edit, you have quite a lot to learn. Also, please stop making articles like "___ is one of the ___ that appeared in ___. This article is a stub". --HavocReaper'48 01:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, why do you have a link to my contributions on your userpage? --HavocReaper'48 02:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No. You handle edits wrong and you do not seem sure on how to start a page. You're really only increasing our stub count... --HavocReaper'48 16:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Please see: Forum:Articles on levels. --HavocReaper'48 16:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) We need your opinion The final verdict on level articles: Forum:Articles on levels --HavocReaper'48 00:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Dude I ain't makin' no level template until you have your say in Forum:Articles on levels. --HavocReaper'48 14:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Jut because your articles re longer doent mean they aren't stubs. You've only been here a few days, we don't feel you're sysop material yet. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 20:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) STOP Are you ignoring me?! If you make ONE more level article without voting in Forum:Articles on levels, you will be banned for disrupting. --HavocReaper'48 15:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so you're in favor of redirecting and adding snapshots? --HavocReaper'48 17:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Not bad... Nice job. Pretty short articles though.. anyway, now DKCE is finally complete. Now, I'm assuming you have Donkey Kong Land? Can you make articles on it's bosses? --HavocReaper'48 15:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Help I am blocked!!!!!!!!!! User:Slipknot Darkrai Help unblock me!!!!! You have been blocked for 1 week. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 22:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) BUt you have to unblock me! User:Slipknot Darkrai Stop making level articles and stubs and I will. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 22:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OK OK I WILL! User:Slipknot Darkrai What?! You said you support level redirecting and short summaries and you still make new level articles? Seriously? Please redirect your articles to their worlds and brign their content to the world pages Also, please sign your comments with four ~'s. --HavocReaper'48 23:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I mean I am still autoblocked and Template:DKLL incident got me into this. I am really sorry. :( Slipknot Darkrai 23:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Please unblock my autoblock Slipknot Darkrai 23:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) > O_o Hello there, Darkrai. Heh, I honestly figured you were new to wikis... and I see you also tend to start articles on Nintendo Wiki the same way here as on the DK Wiki? Anyway, I apologize about the block problem here, but please, even if level articles are allowed there, if you have any more opinions on the level article forum here, please put them in, or the level articles will be fixed. --HavocReaper'48 15:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo I'm sorry bout ya block. fF65 is real busy right now with her patroller duties at MarioWiki, so she can't edit here much. also, do you like pokemn? [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 11:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you get blocked at MarioWikia, or the independent wiki, the one I edit at. It can be found here. You should edit there. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 11:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Because of your name XD [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 11:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Whats your username there! I will make an admin unblock you! [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 11:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats you! I never knew that! They blocked you until August, because you made too many stub articles, got many last warnings and added many images to your user page, and swore at other users. But don't worry. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 11:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::FF65illl ask her to edits here. And sure about the wiki a. [[User:Dixie999|Dixie999]] 13:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) User Talk Pages Both you and Dixie999, when someone leaves you a message on your talk page, reply on your talk page, not theirs. That keeps a conversation in one place and makes it easier for users to read. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thin Ice You're on it. --HavocReaper'48 14:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey? Your block should of been well over by now. By "thin ice" I meant "watch what you do". Listen, we may have level articles after all, see here: Donkey Kong Wiki:Sandbox, but I'm expecting much higher standards. --HavocReaper'48 16:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) O_o Nice to see you back. I see you haven't changed. --Havoc'48 15:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, uh, why aren't you using the level template: Template:Level ? It was made specifically for level articles such as the ones you're making. Well, starting, anyway, you haven't exactly gotten the other level info down. --Havoc'48 20:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology Even though it happened months ago, seeing how you're back, I would like to apology for the unnecessary bluntness, harshness, and comments towards you. While I believe you too were wrong in the way you handled things, there were many things I did that were unnecessary in dealing with you, and as such, unnecessarily escalated the dispute. I should have been more mature and made a better effort at handling things than the way I did handled them. You can take or leave the apology, but I'll hold no resent towards you and should I get in another dispute with you, I'll be much more respectful. Omega Tyrant 00:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Italics When inputting game titles into an article, be sure to italicize them. Omega Tyrant 15:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Why did you upload a duplicate of the DKC Island Map? There is already one on DK Island and the DKC article itself. --Havoc'48 20:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) And uh, also the Cranky's Cabin photo, when we already have a couple on the Cranky's Cabin article and a Candy's Dance Studio duplicate? Please double check the wiki to see if an image has already been uploaded. --Havoc'48 20:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Donkey Kong Land 2 You did not summarize gameplay, at best you just re-summarized the plot. Try to model it after the DKC gameplay sections. --Havoc'48 22:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Characters template has been changend "Fist Appearance" and "Last Appearance" has been replaced by "Featured in Games". There is no need to use "Fist Appearance" and "Last Appearance" anymore. - (Carulosu 17:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) :It is redundant to add "Fist Appearance" and "Last Appearance" since the first and last game appear in the list of all games. Also, "Fist Appearance" and "Last Appearance" has been removed. - (Carulosu 17:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) ?? Why are you making so many Mario articles? They're not relevant and mostly minor. --Havoc'48 20:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Editing Though I appreciate you helping finish somethign that just about no one can do anything about, I'd like to ask you to make the articles better. By that, I mean no extra spacing and the games are in italics.--MegaTron1XD 14:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I'd prefer to keep the discussion in one page so I can view it faster.--MegaTron1XD 14:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Track attack It is definitely a stub because you did not follow the level article guideline, and because of that the article has little information. Note complete level articles like Lakeside Limbo. --Havoc'48 16:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Quick tip: try to center the images you put in an infobox. Do you know how to? --Havoc'48 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Two questions # Why are you adding fluff comments like "...." to a blog? That was clearly an abuse of blog commenting for the achievement. #Why are you copying MarioWiki's gallery style of adding "group artwork"? =/. --Havoc'48 15:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievement whoring I will only say this once: achievement whoring is unacceptable. Achievements do not mean anything, really, they're just rewards for editing. That's all. Getting 1000 points won't get you admin powers or anything. There's been tons of complaints cross-wiki about making fluff edits for achievements, and now I don't want it here. Don't make me request to disable them. Please. I mean, you still make every new level articles stubs and all, isn't that enough? One edit, two categories, one image per page? --Havoc'48 20:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) And if a category is being considered for deltion, stop adding similar categories.--MegaTron1XD 22:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Klinger Will you please use the preview button, before you edit the same page seven times in a row? --Havoc'48 21:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) NIWA It would be appreciated if you responded on it.--MegaTron1XD 04:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Editing Use the preview button and stop forgetting to do so.--MegaTron1XD 22:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :As I said before, stop "forgetting" to use the preview button and editing your userpage that much, along with other pages.--MegaTron1XD 14:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) year categories We have a full census to exclude them at Forum:Year categories. Please do not add them or give a very legitimate reason to keep them at said forum. --Havoc'48 02:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) User page In the future, do not post if you'll be active for the day. We don't need to know that.--MegaTron1XD 02:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC)